


Haven’t Seen You Since 2015

by Allonsia_AMER



Category: Crafted Movie, Hermitcraft
Genre: And I think I’m funny, Comedy, Crossover, Friendship, Minecraft, References nobody will understand, except for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonsia_AMER/pseuds/Allonsia_AMER
Summary: I wrote this during season 6 and it will stay in season 6.Grian reunites with two old friends. The Hermitcraft server gains two pranksters. Let’s hope the server survives this eventful weekend
Comments: 21
Kudos: 135





	1. Always Check Your Mail

Grian’s communicator pinged as he was picking up a shulker box of junk. After Area 77 opened up to the public as an amusement park and the hippie commune did the same, he decided to clean up his chest monsters in preparation for the next project. He put the shulker back down to inspect the notification. It was from False, apparently the motel in Falsewell was having a half off sale, the coupon needed to participate in said sale was in everyone’s mailboxes. 

Mail, huh? He hasn’t checked his mail in ages. He should check his mail, like a regular adult in a world full of zombies, dragons, secret government facilities, and time travel does.

The trip to the Nether Hub was always a pain, it also didn’t help that when Grian got to the main hub that he forgot where the post office was for a few minutes. It wasn’t the most popular place after all. Everyone has been occupied with their own bit that it was simply put in the back of their minds. 

However, thanks to Grian’s power of deduction, he was able to figure out it was in the modern district. There he found the aforementioned building, looking modern and post officey. 

Walking inside, Grian took a deep breath through his nose.

Oh yeah, smell that mailbox air.

In that dope post office, was his mailbox, and in his mailbox, was the coupon!

Along with that was some junk mail, a pumpkin, coupons to Tango’s unstocked firework shop, a letter from Salted and BouledeNeige, an ink sac, etc.

Wait... a letter from Salted and BouledeNeige?!

His Crafted Movie buddies?!

Oh man he hasn’t heard from them for so long! He should read this letter that was sent a week ago.

Oh geez, this letter was sent a week ago. If that wasn’t a sign that Grian needs to check his mail more often he doesn’t know what is. No use lamenting on his poor timing, he has a letter to read!

Opening the envelope, he actually finds two letters inside. One written in regular black ink, the other written in red, blue, and yellow ink with various splotches. He began reading the one in black ink, which was obviously from Salted.

“Dear Grian,

It’s been a while since we last saw you! How have you been? Has Hermitcraft been treating you good? Not much has happened here, we miss you dude. Boulede is still making his weird abstract art stuff, they’re pretty cool, but it’s a bit weird seeing them and knowing he made them with the paint that’s always dripping off of him. Doesn’t help that he calls his paintings “his children”. 

I’ve been continuing the music stuff, although it’s kinda hard to fully focus on that and be the co-admin of Wynncraft. It’s not that bad since I have Boulede and the mods to share the work with, but you know how it gets sometimes. 

I know this is gonna sound sudden, but me and Boulde managed to clear up a few days so we can visit you! We’re coming next week on Friday. Hopefully you get this letter by then. See you soon!

-Salted”

It was nice to hear that Salted was doing good. Grian always worried he would get too overwhelmed with work when he left Wynncraft for Hermitcraft. But it sounds like Salted is doing alright. Onto Boulde’s letter.

“Dear Grian,

What’s up! Me and Salted wrote you letters cuz we miss you! Hope you’re having fun in Hermitcraft, can’t wait to see what you’ve been doing cuz we’re gonna visit!

It was my idea! Salted and I managed to clear our schedules for a few days to come and visit you!

Other than that Wynncraft has been thriving like usual. I’ve been creating some masterpieces and Salted is still into music. I can’t wait to show you my best children! You’re gonna love it! 

xoxo Boulde”

Grian was smiling so much his cheeks hurt! Even though he doesn’t talk about it, he misses his friends so much and the fact that they’re visiting tomorrow has him extremely excited!

Oh no they’re visiting tomorrow and he hasn’t done anything to prepare! His main base is a mess with no guest rooms, he has no activities planned for them, and none of the other Hermits know they’re coming! 

Grian needs to clean his base, and fast.


	2. Grian has friends?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe one day I’ll get better at writing consistently

When Mumbo’s communicator began vibrating with messages he assumed some of the hermits were playing Ravager Run and paid no mind to it. He wasn’t interested in reading nothing but death messages no matter how amusing the names of the ravagers might be. 

Okay maybe a peek at the funny messages might be fun. But just for a bit and then he’s going back to this redstone project at his base. 

Except there were no messages of ravager deaths. Instead there were messages from Grian screaming about needing help with his storage system and guests coming over. It sounded important, like he was the man for this job that would probably last all day.

So he decided to help him tomorrow. Today he needs to work on his own redstone project.

Or at least that’s what he was planning to do when he saw the message. What happened instead was that Grian came crashing into him via elytra five minutes later, screaming.

“MUMBO JUMBO DONT YOU DARE LEAVE ME ON READ! I NEED TO CLEAN UP MY BASE FOR TOMORROW!” Grian screamed as he shook a dazed Mumbo by the grip on his shirt.

Unfortunately for Mumbo he was too dazed to tell the man in the red sweater that he was busy with his own project and cannot help him right now. Fortunately for Grian he didn’t care either way and dragged the mustached man to his base. 

At said base belonging to Grian, was Iskall, Stress, Keralis and Xisuma. Iskall was rangled into helping figure out the storage system, or at the very least figure out a place to hide the mess of shulker boxes. Stress and Keralis were working on a makeshift guest room. Xisuma was notified of Grian’s guests so it was his responsibility as admin to make sure Grian’s friends had a good visit and a suitable place to stay, so he was doing a bit of everything.

Grian let go of Mumbo’s leg he was dragging him with and made his way over to Iskall and Xisuma, who were chatting about how to deal with Grian’s chest monsters. Now free from Grian’s surprisingly strong grip, Mumbo was able too stand up. The dizziness of being knocked back by Grian had faded at the halfway mark to his base. Stress and Keralis brought Mumbo over to the beginnings of the soon to be occupied guest room, hoping for feedback and wanting a test subject.

“So what exactly is going on? I’m admittedly a bit out of the loop on everything,” Mumbo quietly said to the two hermits.

“Grian has mystery friends coming over! I didn’t catch the whole explanation but he needed help making his base a bit nicer,” Keralis said in his silky smooth voice.

“Yeh apparently he just got the letter from his friends today and they’re coming tomorrow,” Stress said, handing Mumbo a few carpets.

Mumbo analyzed the different colored carpets, deciding on the red one, he placed it down. The three of them decorated the guest room in silence while Grian, Iskall and Xisuma organized Grian’s storage in less silence. These friends of Grian must be very important if the man is making such a fuss about it. In all honesty, Mumbo didn’t even know Grian had friends outside of Hermitcraft. Well, he figured he might have, not everyone practically grew up here like he did. But hearing about it was, a bit strange. Especially considering Grian rarely talked about his life outside of Hermitcraft. 

Mumbo was occasionally curious about what Grian did before Hermitcraft, how he became the builder and prankster he is today. Thinking about it, this is a golden opportunity for Mumbo. He’s going to meet Grian’s friends who undoubtedly have said information. It’s almost like a clashing of worlds, or some kind of cultural exchange. 

He’s a bit glad Grian dragged him here. This weekend will definitely be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But for now I just write whenever djaksk


	3. They’re Here

As the sun rose in the east, Grian watched the sea with baited breath. Thanks to the help of his friends his base was pristine and waiting for his guests. After a good 4 hour sleep Grian was energized and restless. He reread the letters they sent in hopes of finding out when they were arriving, but they failed to mention that. 

So here Grian was, on the third floor of his base, searching the horizon for any sign of his friends.

“Grian it’s 6am why are you up so early,” Mumbo’s tired voice rang out behind him.

After helping Stress and Keralis decorate, for 30 minutes, Mumbo joined in on the chaos of organizing Grian’s storage. It took the four of them all night and once they were finished they stayed the night.

“Sorry if I woke you Mumbo, I’m just a bit restless and excited and...” Grian trailed off, “and a bit nervous.”

Mumbo sighed and put the blanket on his shoulders on Grian’s. As Grian wrapped the blanket tight around his frame, Mumbo unceremoniously sat next to him.

“It’s gonna be fine Grian. They’re on their way and they’ll enjoy their time here. If anything goes wrong it’ll probably be because you were up to shenanigans,” Mumbo teased.

Grian chuckled at that, as it wasn’t wrong. Most of the skits during their Crafted Movie days were based on shenanigans and adventures they had. Others were just the brain child of their imagination and humor. They were days full of fun, sure there was the occasional mishap, but that just meant the blooper reel was funnier. He would be lying if he said he didn’t miss it. 

Sighing, Grian leaned on Mumbo’s shoulder. 

“What time is it?” He asks, continuing to stare at the horizon.

Mumbo pulls out his communicator from his pajama pants pocket. “Uh, about 7 o’clock.”

“Ughhhhhh,” Grian groaned as he laid his head in Mumbo’s lap like a disgruntled cat.

They sat there like that for what felt like eons, but in actuality was just 10 minutes. Though staring out into the blue void of ocean often does feel like an eternity. Although the brown boat slowly approaching did add a splash of color.

Wait... brown boat... in the blue ocean... approaching Grian’s base...

“THAT’S THEM! THEY’RE HERE! MUMBO THEY’RE HERE!” Grian exclaimed in excitement.

Before Mumbo could do anything to keep Grian from doing something reckless, Grian did something reckless. He took his elytra from his inventory, quickly equipped it, and glided toward Salted and Boulede.

Could he have made it to the boat? Yes, if he had rockets and perfectly maneuvered himself to land on the deck of the ship. But he didn’t have rockets. So instead he landed in the water right next to the small boat, screaming.

“GRIAN?!” shouted the voices of Boulede and Salted. 

The part where Grian was screaming was probably the stupidest part of this ordeal. Because now he had a bunch of sea water in his mouth when he resurfaced and it only made it harder to scream more to gain the attention of Salted and Boulede. Lucky for Grian they were already reaching out toward his flailing arms, and with a very strong tug, they lifted him into their dingy of a boat. 

—————

Boulede and Salted had been sailing for days when they finally spotted Grian’s base in the distance. They were so excited to meet up with him again and spend the weekend together.

“Let’s hope he goes easy on us for our first day here,” Salted said with a yawn, “I’m tired after all that sailing.”

“Knowing Grian he’s probably got a few things planned, especially considering we got here in the morning,” Boulede said as he stretched.

As they got closer they noticed a figure flying right towards them, screaming. The duo was able to identify the flying object as Grian himself right before he splashed into the water.

“GRIAN?!” shouted Boulede and Salted in unison.

With a laugh in their throats and a bit of cheer in their step they quickly made their way to the side of the ship he crashed in the water and yanked the flailing and slightly drowning man into the boat.

“Grian you mad man! Leave it to you to pull off a flashy entrance,” Salted said with a smile, quickly pulling his now soaking wet friend into a hug.


End file.
